Heartbroken For Hope
by One Foot Forward
Summary: There's always a new case, a new situation that needed her help. It's only understandable that people found this hard to deal with, a close friend with someone who's never there. But now, with a new situation on the rise, it may be her time to be fixed.AU


I just would like to mention one thing – I was typing out the sentence 'she jumped slightly' and it came out 'she humped slightly'. I just looked at it wondering who would notice if I kept it in there. Like wow girl, typo. A proud moment of mine.

A/N: Alright so I lied. I'd like to mention a few things. Since I update just _so_ frequently (/sarcasm) I figured that maybe I should spiel for a moment.

took me So. Long. I seem to be under the bad habit of taking forever to update, and when I do it's just to revamp things. But then, this is about...6,000 words, substantially longer (I think. I don't check that often T_T) than most of my other works. Maybe that's because the old one went through so much in such a short period of time (Which! By the way. This is a remake of 'The Oddest Places'. First story online evah! Sadly, a really bad one, but ya know, whatever...).

2. I own nothing. Not even the clothes I wear. Sad, but true. (OH WAIT. I own the dye job I'm currently sporting. If that counts for anything). If I owned these shows, I wouldn't be in such debt. *sigh*

3. Thank you so so much (for those of you out there that have managed to not come to hate me by now) for staying with me and not uhh...well frankly, shitting me out for it. I am a lazy lazy person, and really, the only reason I update is to put off other things. Like this chem final in two days I haven't studied for. But besides the point. THANK YOU. I adore all of you, and it's for that I continue to write these stories. EVEN IF YOU ALL HATE ME I LOVE YOU ALL 3

Bahahah, right now on with the story, agonizing though it may be:

* * *

It wasn't the skip in her steps of the bell in her laugh that set her apart. It wasn't the sky in her eyes or the silk in her hair that led people to assume she was different from the crowd. If she stood perfectly still, perfectly quiet, one could almost assume she was normal. Pretty even.

But she wasn't quiet and she most certainly wasn't still. She wanted to be in constant motion, in constant help. Man, woman, child, it did not matter. If anyone was in need of her assistance then she was there to be the aid and support. That was just the way she had been raised and it was natural instinct to help someone in need. But not everyone understood why she was always leaving, always busy, because she had discovered another natural disaster worthy cause. Not many people could hang onto a woman who was never there.

Kagome tilted her head back, letting the light spattering of raindrops soak into her skin. Maybe this time would be different. This move would mark the adventure of her life. She would find friends to stick with, people to love, and maybe slow it down a bit. Match her pace to others. If there was one word to describe Kagome – beside helpful, she guessed – it would be optimistic. Yes, this time would surely be better.

The clickety-clack of her new shoes provided the background music for her journey, the swirling yellow skirt a dancing rhythm she had difficulty keeping up with. Rather than trying to avoid the onslaught of suicidal raindrops, the young woman tried to move with them, align her body to create a beautiful choreography of nature itself. Or so she liked to think.

It wasn't quite dark out yet – the sun wasn't even finished saying its good nights. It still peeked through the clouds, trying to settle its face through the many wisps of vapor that had unleashed their dreary onslaught unto the world. The little cracks of sunlight that reached the decrepit pavement gave the world a comfortable, muffled feeling. Like being in a gold-fish bowl. She felt like she had been transported back to another earth; and older, more sentimental place then the one she knew she lived in. It was nice.

And the move had certainly put her in a more 'down to earth' type of area. No artificial lawns or perfectly painted trim. The block had character, especially compared to the preppy and snooty little house she had been the unfortunate residence of before.

Of course, it wasn't like that area didn't have its perks. The ten minute commute to university had certainly been blissful.

A low growl snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. She jumped slightly, winding her head backwards. You never knew these days – nice suburban area like her old home or run down cul-des-sac like this one – it didn't really mattered. Rabid animals were still something to be reckoned with.

For a brief moment her thick black hair blew in front of her face – matted by the rain and sticking to her face – before it cleared. Through the drizzle Kagome could faintly make out a large, humanoid shaped, with long and gangly arms.

"Hello?" she called out, squinting her eyes. Whoever it was out there, they were remaining awfully far away.

The growl sounded again, and although she could see the person, she couldn't spot any sort of animal near him. It wouldn't possibly be the man growling could it?

"Hi," she tried calling out "I'm new here, I just moved into that house across the-"

She walked forward, stretching out an arm, when a flash of black interrupted her. Before she could even retract her limb, the creature was on her.

Kagome let out a high-pitched scream as she flew backwards, her body melding with the beast as they arced through the air. Her mind went blank except for a single though – _escape_.

They hit pavement with a painful 'thud' and Kagome took the momentary disorientation to jolt backwards away from the creature. Her ankle gave a sharp twinge, but she managed to scramble a few feet away.

Shaking its head, the thing, whatever it was, stood back up. Now that she was closer, Kagome couldn't possibly see how she had mistaken it for a human. It's awkwardly bent arms curled back against its chest, the creature's legs shaped like an animals and crouched in a charging pose. There was hair growing over every nook and cranny of the beast. Its jaw angled sharply upwards, the bone-line smoothly blending into two sharply tipped ears. A ferocious looking set of teeth were set back in a snarl, a pair of predator brown eyes focused in on her.

Was this...a werewolf? Staring at it in dumb shock, Kagome felt her legs give out underneath her. She shook violently. She knew this had to be the end. She couldn't possibly move, and even if she could it only took one quick look at those inhumanly powerful legs to know that she could never outrun this beast. But she could try.

The creature stood up to its full height and let out an ear-piercing howl. And as the rain started pouring down even heavier, muting the rest of the world, it charged.

Human instinct is an amazing thing. Despite the fact that Kagome had never experienced a life threatening situation of this magnitude or nature – being charged by unnatural and supposedly fabled beings was not on her day to day schedule – her body still knew what the most important thing was. Protect yourself. It was plain ol' human instincts, and Kagome knew subconsciously that it was the only thing she had.

Adrenaline coursing through her veins the young woman flung her body to the left, diving into a neighboring yard and tumbling into several patches of weeds. The impending pain she was certain she'd feel the next day was muted by the hormones pumping through her blood, focusing with abnormal clarity on the threat in front of her.

Having had missed her the first time, the creature – it appeared that for all its massing hulk of a frame and general girth it was particularly graceful – spun around and, cocking its head, stared at Kagome for a moment. If it wasn't for the look in its eyes, feral and crazed, she'd almost guess that it was trying to consider her.

The moment passed however and Kagome scrambled forward – she couldn't move any farther back as she had stopped her last dive by ramming into the worn down house at the end of the yard – just as the beast jumped over top of her. With surprising agility Kagome kicked off her flats and started sprinting away, running not towards anything, but away. The animal, while quick on its feet, was not quite so quick in its head, and it took it a moment to figure out where its prey had gone.

In that period of time Kagome managed, with the boost of epinephrine running through her veins, to sprint half way down the street, looking for any signs of human life. Surely, logically, no one would be able to help her stop this looming beast, but at this point she was willing to try anything.

For a brief second a more rational thought passed through her brain. Where were all the people? The houses, previously showing signs of life through their pulsing lights and faint murmurs, were all utterly deserted now. No one seemed to have noticed the growling and screams emitted from the duo outside and there were no people crowding outside in any attempts to help. Of course, panic soon warped this passing thought, and suddenly it seemed as if there was never going to be anyone to help her – neighbor, family, friends – and these were her final moments.

Amplifying the sensation was the fact that whatever it was, the creature was now only a few feet behind her. She hadn't stopped running, every other function of her body shutting down in the sole goal to escape. Surprisingly fast, but with absolutely no endurance, Kagome rounded another corner sharply, attempting to throw the beast off.

No such luck. It dug its claws into the grass and threw itself onto the ensuing street, gaining momentum where Kagome had lost it. And there was no way her speed, earned from the odd track and field day in gym, was going to compare to this gigantic four legged beast. Just as she was falling forwards, her bright yellow dress the last color she was ever going to see, the creature landed on her.

It screamed loudly in her ear as sharp claws bit into her back. They were flying in the air, arcing along once again, the wind rushing past, and suddenly there was ground, land and they crashed. The heavy beast dug into her as they landed, and for a second Kagome blacked out from the pain on her shoulders. Rebounding off the ground, the beast and her tumbled on the ground, claws letting go of her back as she spun head first over the hard soil. The weight freed from her back soon landed on top of her again, the same claws now digging into her forearms. She groaned.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked up into opposing dark brown ones. Fangs, bright white and stark against the warped face of the animal, curved dangerously along its jaw, which was cracked open and panting wildly. Kneeling on top of her, it bent down and sniffed her face, claws continuing to cut the skin apart on her arms. She almost dared to hope that the creature was simply going to smell her and walk away, satisfied that she was no threat, but almost as she thought this a sharp pain, far greater than the last, crushed into the adjutant between her collarbone and neck. The werewolf had sunk its sharp, feral fangs into the soft junction of her collar.

Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream, struggling as hard as she could to throw off the creature. It hurt so much and all she could see was bright red and pain. She could imagine the hurt escaping the place it was usually locked into, and flying into the world of palpable thoughts. A thick, deep-set burn raced through her veins as fast as the adrenaline could carry it.

She blacked out once again, gratefully not waking up this time around. The last thing she saw was blood, so much blood, and the bright red that curved into the top of her vision speaking, soothing and calming in stark contrast to the growl of the beast whose fangs were buried deep into her.

And then, nothing.

* * *

_Deep gold eyes narrowed with a look of clear disgust and she cringed. She had made a mistake again, and she knew it. He was angry. Coarse silver hair brushed up against her as he closed the distance between their faces. A low growl and sharp white teeth that only ever appeared when he was yelling._

_Suddenly the growl deepened into a snarl and the sharp white teeth elongated into fangs. Eyes that had previously been icy gold darkened into furious brown. The face warped until the skin, so tightly stretched across the skull, sprouted tufts of dark black fur, warping into a monster's face. Pure animalistic fury flashed across the beast's features, and it lunged._

She screamed, jolting out of the soft bedding and twisting onto the hard floor, panic pulsing throughout her. Scrambling to stand, Kagome hugged her arms tightly across her middle and shoved herself back into the corner between the bed and the floor.

_Badumpbadumpbadumpbadump badump badump ba dump-ump-ump_

Her heartbeat slowed down, and after a moment of clarity pain flooded throughout her young body and she groaned softly. She slid to the floor, memories piecing themselves together.

That hadn't been a dream had it? The soreness thundering through her body attested to that. She cringed, pulling a hand to her collarbone. Feeling soft bandage, Kagome glanced down and blinked.

Getting a better look at herself, panic started to race within her again. Rather than the bright yellow dress she had worn yesterday – or whenever that had been. Damn it, when had that been? – she was now adorned in a china doll's silk white dress, lace work arching over the straps and blending into thick white bandages that wrapped around her shoulders and forearms. Every pulse of her heart reminded Kagome of the pain laced throughout her collarbone. She grimaced deeply and left her hand resting on the bandages trying to focus on something besides the pain.

A thud of footsteps brought her out of any reverie she had tried to pull herself into, and Kagome jolted up. Even if the people who had brought her here were not enemies – having had treated her wounds and given her a place to sleep – they had still dressed her in this gaudy outfit and were capable of absolutely anything. She would not leave herself utterly defenceless again.

She darted towards the window, the dull burning in her legs, caused by her previous panic-induced dash, stinging slightly as she jumped up. Or rather, she tried to run towards the window. Just as the door was opening with a click, Kagome fell to the floor with a thud, soft jingling clinking in the background.

A silence passed as she lay on the floor, before she rolled over and tried to pull back her leg. A thick metal band encased her ankle while metal chains tied her to one of the bed posts. She started thrashing, trying to tear off the chains.

"Shhh, shhh, relax now."

A large hand, delicate and lily-white, covered hers and quieted her panic for a moment. Kagome shot wide eyes upwards into gentle green ones.

"My name is Kurama-"

"I don't care what your name is, get away from me."

He looked down at her pityingly. "Now please, don't feel threatened. We were simply making sure-"

"I'm chained to the bed!" The strangled scream forced its way out of her throat and she cringed. Pain shot through her shoulder and curled around her collarbone, settling with a dull throb.

"Ugh."

Looking through tear-filled eyes, Kagome glanced up accusingly. The man was beautiful, that was for sure. Looming over her with a pale white face and concerned green eyes, she could almost believe he had her best interest at heart. She knew better though. All she wanted now was her freedom. She had only gained it so recently.

"Please miss, the only reason we restrained you was for your own safety. You don't know it yet, but surely you wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

She snarled herself. "I want to hurt _you."_

He grimaced. "Then try your hardest. But please, let me check your wounds."

He took a step forward and Kagome lashed out. Grabbing the chain in one hand, she jumped at him and threw her fist as hard as she could at his jaw. Faster then she could track, he moved out of the way and caught her from behind, holding her waist in a firm grip.

"Yusuke, come here and hold her while I look at the bite." He spoke to the door as she struggled pointlessly, and Kagome glanced up to see a guilty looking teenager with gelled back hair and eyes downcast standing by the door frame.

He looked up at her and Kagome stilled. Those eyes, while certainly more rational looking, were reminiscent of something that she frankly did not need to reminisce. An image of the same eyes narrowed in fury and pure animalistic predation ghosted over.

The other man, Kurama, cringed as Kagome shrieked and pushed her way back. "No no no, I promise, I'll let you see it, anything. Please don't let him near me!" she could feel her breath catch and the sobs starting to build. She heaved dryly, bile rising in the back of her throat. All she could think of was the beast stalking her, lunging from every angle, and teeth sinking into her. And she still couldn't escape.

She didn't look up at him again, her eyes wildly spinning around the room for means of escape. Kurama sighed, and looked back, but already the teen was gone.

He loosened his grip from behind and let the young woman slump to the ground. She stood hunched over, shaking violently, and already he could glimpse dark red blood seeping through the bandages he had put on. He sighed again. This was all so problematic.

Kagome jumped as the young man leaned down next to her, his soothing voice ringing in one ear. Pulling her into a sitting position, Kurama pulled the young woman forward in a gentle embrace, tucking her head underneath his own. Kagome let out a single sob, and then suddenly, the tears wouldn't stop flowing over.

All the fear and pain she had felt came back to her. It wasn't fair. She was a totally normal girl from a totally normal neighborhood. These things simply did not happen. She wanted her own bed, her own clothes, and her mother damn it. Not to be chained to a bed in a place filled with creepy strangers and dangerous mutants, dressed in someone else's clothing in a house that she had no idea to its location.

Why her? Why now? Just when things had been going right for once! Now all these things she'd have never imagined were preventing her from leading her life. She didn't want to be attacked anymore, or scared, or trying to outwit some stranger. She wanted to go _home_.

She remained like that for a while, letting out all the frustrations and hormones that she had retained, before all the panic left her system and she became calm again. Calm enough to realize she was in some stranger's arms, bawling her eyes out to a man who was perfectly capable, for all she knew, or releasing that beast on her again. Or worse. She was chained to a bed because of these people.

However, she knew that reacting as basely and without reason as she had before would get her nowhere. If she wanted out of this house, she'd have to remain calm.

She moved back and out of his arms. Breathe in, breathe out. She was a clear headed thinker, and if anything, remaining in control would enable her to see a way out of here.

"Alright, what do you want?" she was proud when her voice neither shook nor paused, even if it had gone a smidge higher than normal

He looked at her for a moment, and smiled softly. Whether it was to placate her or was genuine she neither knew nor cared.

"Please, if I could make sure your wound is alright, I'll explain everything to you." He spoke slowly so as to not frighten her, despite the fact that he was already moving forward and touching her shoulder.

She nodded quietly. As he started pulling off the bandages, thankfully not having to remove anything more than the shoulder strap, she questioned softly. "Where are these clothes from?"

He looked into her eyes as drew off the last of the bandages, noting the worry that still filled them. He himself felt a horrible twist of guilt in his stomach for this innocent young girl who had been pulled into their decrepit business. He couldn't begin to imagine how horribly Yusuke felt about the whole thing.

"They're one of the girls' from down the street. She changed you into it. You just happened to move into one of the worst neighborhoods for normalcy possible." As he gently swapped the wound, identical holes that reached down into her flesh, he grimaced. "I'm terribly sorry we got you pulled into this mess, but since you'll be living here you're going to have to accept that you're one of us now."

She felt a tear escape her eye. Who exactly were these freaks? "Please, can't you just let me go home?"

Kurama stood up, heading towards the dresser table to find some bandages. He shook his head. "I apologize again, but not right now. It's purely precautionary, and once we assure ourselves that you're alright we can send you home."

He knelt down beside her. She was stiff all over, ever muscle on high alert. They both knew that she did not trust a word he said, and the soft clanking of the metal chains as she shifted off her knees reminded them of the fact.

They remained in silence for the rest of the time that he wrapped her shoulder, taking care not to startle the young woman. Kagome, for her part, was trying to think of anything but the present moment, breathing in and out to calm herself down.

Once bandaged, Kurama helped Kagome stand up, walking her back over to the bed. "Please rest for a bit. It'll heal faster. I promise to return right away with some food and drinks."

She settled down on the bed, pulling up her shoulder strap and tucking her feet underneath her. They ached painfully, protesting the jaunt she had endured the other day. She looked up at the man distrustfully. "Do you really believe I'm going to eat anything you bring me?"

Kurama halted, and frowned. He hated to say it this way, but... "You haven't eaten anything since three days ago. It's that or starve."

Kagome glared at him but he just shrugged his shoulders and left.

What a jerk! She grimaced. She couldn't let herself be fooled by the kind face. Both the beast boy – a werewolf by any other name she'd assume, since that was the only fable that fit the identical animal and teenager – and Kurama were in accordance with one another, and Kagome knew not to trust either of them. For now, she'd play their game; she _was_ particularly hungry. She'd bide her time until she found a way out.

Moving the chain off the bed and into a more comfortable position, Kagome tucked herself under the covers. If she was going to be a captive, she might as well be a warm one. No sense in letting these freaks scare her out of creature comforts.

Resting her head against the backboard, Kagome looked around rationally for the first time. The room was rather large, especially if she was, as she both suspected and hoped, still in the same neighbourhood she had moved into. Not exactly known to have residents that lived in the lap of luxury. The floor was made out of a wood, stained a mahogany color and stretching across the expanse of the room, hiding for a moment under a blue oval rug. Against one wall was a dresser table – also blue, to match the carpet. On top of it were several assort picture frames, each glossy photo depicting some smiling face or another. The bed she rested on was on the adjutant wall, behind the door, and was a four-poster bed with satiny white covers. Besides the open windowsill on the opposite wall the room remained bare. For all appearances it was an unused guestroom, with an additional ball and chain to give the place a unique feature.

She looked down at the covers. Kurama had said three days...was that how long she had been here? Mama must be so worried – she was only supposed to have been gone for a few minutes, just to explore the neighbourhood. She hadn't even finished unpacking yet nor had she eaten dinner that night. Surely Mama would have called the police by now.

As these thoughts were racing through her head, the door opened again with a soft click. Before Kagome saw anything the mouth-watering aroma of breakfast wafted through the room.

Stomach growling, Kagome looked up. Kurama stood in the door with a plate of food in hand, the elegant little fold up tray matching perfectly with the room.

He walked over to the bed, unbuckling the table to reset over Kagome's lap as she sat up in bed. He smiled down at her with a placating smile. "It's just soup and liquids for now, but we do have a wonderfully chef living across the street. I'm not sure how nauseous you're feeling, but it's best to stick with this for a while."

Kagome shrugged. If he would act cool, so could she. "It smells fine. Thanks."

Taking the lid off the bowl, Kagome let the sweet and heavy aroma of – french onion soup was it? – waft through her nose. Hunger overcame her, and for a blissful moment, she devoured the soup, barely pausing to let it settle in her stomach.

Kurama tsk'ed. "You haven't eaten in a while. It'd be best to take your time to avoid...repercussions"

Kagome put down the spoon nodding slowly. Breath in, breath out. Her stomach did feel a little queasy already. Turning her head to stare in the tall man's eyes, she gestured towards the foot of her bed.

He cocked his head and she frowned. "Please, you'd be more comfortable sitting. You said I was one of you now, right? It's only fair if you explain a few things to me."

The red head chuckled to himself. Turning his own words on him? Smart girl. He left for a moment, leaving Kagome staring after him in a mixture of anger and puzzlement, before returning with a wooden chair – the arches were delicately patterned with a mixture of roses and winding vines. He sat down and stared at the girl.

She certainly was a pretty little thing despite the conditions she found herself currently in. The white silk one of the girls had humorously chosen, finding Kagome's doll like features and tiny little body a perfect dress up opportunity, contrasted with the long, winding black hair that curled around her waist, offsetting each other nicely. But it was the unknown blue eyes, previously hidden by drowsy eyelids, so bright and fierce with life, which truly set her apart from other beauties he had seen in his lifetime. And being who he was, he had certainly seen quite a few.

Those eyes turned over to him, something burning at the back of them. He had to admit, she certainly gained some resolve in the few minutes he had disappeared. No longer was she the panicked and emotional mess that had woken up several minutes previous. He knew that behind those eyes there, of course, lay fear and terror, this typical teenage girl being tossed into a position that she could never in a million years deserve.

But they were where they were and they'd both have to deal with it. "What would you like to know?"

She looked up at him for a moment. "You said your name was Kurama right?"

He nodded. Suddenly a pale white hand was offered to him. "My name's Kagome. I just moved in to the house across the lake. Nice to meet you."

He looked up at her confusedly, but took the proffered hand. "Thank you. It's a pleasure, despite the circumstances."

She scowled. "Right those." Blue turned to him again and she bit her lip, worried. "Is there any way I can call my mom?"

He started shaking his head – already police reports were out and they couldn't afford to have anyone investigating the house. It had taken a bit of influence from fellow neighbours already to keep the investigation from this neighbourhood.

But she persisted. "Please, I promise she wouldn't tell anyone. Plus, I don't even know where I am. You can monitor the whole thing. I just want to make sure she knows I'm alright."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, crossing a leg over while he leaned back. "You can't. I'm sorry but it's impossible at this time. Unless you had a good cover story – which I know you don't – it'd bring a newfound suspicion to the case." Kagome blinked a bit at the word case. So her mother really had called in the police. Only made sense she supposed, with the several days of disappearance. Kurama continued. "Not only that but you would start crying while talking to your parents, and they'd be more concerned, assuming the worst, and that you're being held captive somewhere and tortured."

This time the young woman narrowed her eyes in contempt. They both knew that, to a certain extent, it was the truth.

But she just shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I won't cry. I can keep my head for a minute or two. And I don't need to have an alibi. Mama will be fine if I sound alright and tell her I'm ok. She trusts me."

Kagome, being who she was, had been in a few 'dangerous' situations in the past, to phrase it kindly. In order to help out some people, it involved living by their rules, and their rules sometimes meant staying out at weeks at a time. It wasn't too unusual for her to be unable to tell her mother what was going on until after the fact. Thankfully, the young mother was a doting one, and understood that her daughter knew how to handle herself. The trust between the two had only strengthened after the recent events, and Kagome always made sure that Mama knew that she was alright, even if she didn't know where she was or what she was doing. Kagome was a well behaved child and wouldn't break that trust.

However, under the current circumstance, Kagome was far from fine. That was the exact reason she hadn't been able to call right away, and most likely the reason why her mom had called in the police. If they talked, the police would of course leave – which meant there was a less likely chance that Kagome would be able to escape this place. But her faith in police work was already dismal, and she realized belatedly that even if they did find her, that beast could certainly take them on. It was best to ease her mother's conscious and find her own way out of here.

Kurama however, knew none of this. He shook his head. "I can't allow it. I'm sorry."

"If I call her and she knows I'm alright, she'll call off the police." She frowned. She still wasn't particularly sure that was what she wanted, but there was no other option at this point.

Kurama just scowled. "No mother would give up on their daughter so easily."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome shook her head and laughed sardonically. "No, I suppose not. But I've been in these situations before, and Mama is fine as long as I call her. She just wants to know I'm alright."

He grumbled discontentedly. "I don't particularly believe you. But if I allow you this, will you promise to cooperate? No more lashing out or screaming?"

"Given the circumstances, I think it was well deserved."

Kurama nodded. "But we aren't bad people. Just some are forced into this, and they don't always remain calm about it. We don't want to hurt you."

Kagome smiled shakily. She had known quite a few people like that, and she could...try to understand this situation. As long as she was told soon what was going on. Being attacked by a demon and held captive was certainly nothing like she he experienced before and –

No. If she thought about she could feel the bile rising to her throat and tears start to form. So she just nodded, not trusting her voice quite yet.

The red head dug into his pocket, pulling out a compact cell phone. He looked up at her, still uncertain. "What's your home number?"

Kagome told him, and he dialled. The phone rang for a few moments before a female voice, weary and muddled, answered. "You've reached the Higurashi residence, may I help you?"

He looked up at the young teenager. With one hand over the speaker, he gave her the phone, along with a cautious warning look.

"Mama?" Kagome chirped into the phone, doing her best to sound cheerful.

"Kagome! Oh is that really you?" Kurama could hear the relief through the phone, the speaker being as loud and obnoxious as he had hoped. He needed to hear both parts of the conversation after all.

"Yes, yes, it's me Mama. I'm sorry it took me so long to reach you."

The woman on the other line starting reprimanding the young teenager. "Kagome! You know that if you're going to get yourself in any situations you need to call me first. You just-just disappeared-"

"Shh, I know Mama. I'm so sorry. Under the circumstances this is the first time I've been able to get a hold of you. I'm perfectly fine; I just got myself in a little business again." Kagome could feel silent tears running down her face, but did her best to not let any sound catch in her throat. It'd only concern Mama more, and that wouldn't help either of them.

"Dear, are you sure you're alright? After last time I don't want you pushing yourself-"

"I'm good Mama, I swear. I'm not sure when I'll be home, but school doesn't start for a few more weeks so I'll be alright until then."

She tried to laugh. "And this time around, I'm much better fed."

Mama laughed as well. "I see your priorities are straight." There was silence for a few minutes and a sniffling sound. "I'm so happy you're alright Kagome."

"I am Mama. I'm sorry it took so long to reach you."

Kagome could almost see her mother shaking her head. "No, no. You go be true to who you are. I'll just think of something creative to tell the police..."

Kagome laughed. "The police? Oh Mama. I promise I'll call back later and see how everything's going."

"You do that. And Kagome?"

"Yes?"

She sighed. "You do whatever it is you have to do, but don't forget your safety first, ok?"

Kagome smiled. "I won't Mama. But I've got to go now. I love you."

"I love you too dear. Be safe."

More tears. "I will. Bye."

_Click_.

Kurama took back the phone silently, looking at the girl filled with pity. She was sobbing again, her arms curled into her stomach. But the tears were silent this time, and she quelled them after a few moments.

"Thank you." She said with a sniff, and smiled at Kurama. "I appreciate it."

He smiled back. "No, I'm glad everything went well. You've been in this position before?"

She went still. "Well, to an extent I suppose. I've never been attack by a rabid...something and chained to a bed."

Kurama looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll apologize as much as you want, but there's nothing that can be done about it now. Like I said, you're going to have to accept whatever happens from this point on."

Kagome nodded, serious. She raised a hand to the bandages. "How about you start with telling me what exactly attacked me that night?"

Kurama nodded. "Well, to put it shortly, it's a disease."

"A disease attacked me?"

Kurama smiled. "Well that's what we're being precautionary about. We don't know how long it will take, but it's most likely the same disease that effected Yusuke will also get to you."

Kagome stilled, the blood rushing out of her face. "What?"

"It's a biogenetic disorder, altering the core structure of your DNA. Whenever the subject feels particular emotional duress the disease comes into effect. We believe it's due to a hormone variant that appears during stressful periods, but as of right night we're not certain what this hormone is. This disease warps your physical features – as you saw last night Yusuke appeared more wolf than man. Once the subject calms down, and the hormone disappears, the effects of the disease wear off and he returns to normal. If the subject is able to remain in control of his or her emotions then they can control this change – however as of yet this is the only known cure for the disorder."

A million thoughts raced through Kagome's head, one predominant above the rest. "So this disease...it's contagious?"

Kurama looked straight into Kagome's eyes, deep emerald clashing with bright blue.

"Highly."

* * *

Epinephrine is the same as adrenaline. In fact, if I remember correctly, it was called adrenaline until someone in the US suddenly decreed it was there brand name and they had to change the hormone name. Hence 'epinephrine'. Think about an epi-pen. Epi. It is short for epinephrine. But an epinephrine pen just sounds...well I like it, but my friends tell me things. I ignore 'em for the most part.

There's your bio fact for the day ;)


End file.
